


Time is Infinite

by Psyche or like scope (Daiya_Darko)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Airports, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiya_Darko/pseuds/Psyche%20or%20like%20scope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want to know your fears, and if you'll forget me next year<br/>And when the jets go up and out, will our hearts stay here?<br/>If you could forgive me (forgive me) for being so brash.<br/>You could hit me or whip me, I'd savor each lash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time is Infinite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessicamiriamdrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/gifts).



> For Bonnie, who asked for it to hurt a lot. Inspired by the song "I Want to Know Your Plans" by Say Anything (Menorah/Mejora version)

Seconds tick by.

At the end of the terminal, there's a baby crying, probably. Most likely. There's a mother's frantic hushes, embarrassed to be causing a scene, and an older woman assuring her that she's fine.

The baby stops crying - Kise doesn't.

A flight attendant announces that they'll begin boarding, and Kise, for all his dramatic efforts, can't even feign a straight face. He regrets every decision he's made up up until this point, every 'yes' that should have been 'no' and saved himself the time and energy. He knew he would be leaving eventually, but he always had a choice whether he would grow roots or not.

He was never meant to have anything permanent, and yet he's been yanked from the fresh, comforting soil he knew and packaged up, sent out.

Shintarou doesn't look at him, and Kise is thankful for that. He's not sure he'd be able to stand if Shintarou looked at him now, in all his teary glory.

Still, there's a handkerchief being shoved at him. Kise looks up at Shintarou in confusion, but takes it anyways.

"You're a model - act like one."

His words aren't cold or heartless in that typical Shinicchi fashion, but matter of fact, like a parent guiding their child. Kise likes it when Shintarou is like this: not coddling, but not cruel either. Shintarou isn't naturally a coal-hearted ass, but he's cautious. He doesn't shoot before he's ready and he treats his words the same way. 

Kise wipes his face, dabbing gently even though he knows his makeup is beyond help at this point.

"Thank you."

"You have to go now."

"I know."

And they've known for months weeks now that Kise has to go, that he signed a contract, and since they finished school, Kise would be flying out to America. How long, they aren't sure, which is why Kise suggested to break things off. It was the hardest thing he ever decided, aided only by Shintarou's assurances that this was the right decision. _  
_

"You can do better, Kise," he'd said. "You're more than basketball."

And it hurt to hear that, but then even Aomine had told him the same, had explained why he wanted Kise to go past this. Everyone had - and here Kise stood, ready to board a plane and maybe never look back.

Kise wipes his eyes one more time, and pockets the handkerchief. Shintarou almost smiles.

"It's your lucky item for today. I hope it serves you well."

There's crying again, but the sobbing is older, deeper, and closer to the gate. Taped fingers touch Kise's chin, dampening at the touch of tears against the thin material. Shintarou swiftly presses a kiss to Kise's lips, firm, reassuring, full of the words he knows Shintarou can't possibly say right now. Kise clings to his jacket, tries to lose himself in the kiss so that maybe he can briefly forget that he has to get on that plane and say goodbye until who knew when. If they can stay like this, the seconds can stop, and that plane will never leave.

"Now boarding to Los Angeles..."

They part, they say goodbye, and Kise tries to stop asking questions in his head that he doesn't want answers to.

The only question that matters is  _Will you be waiting when I return?_

Kise steps onto walkway, and the seconds tick by, but the numbers stay the same.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [you are my light, no need to hide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030726) by [jessicamiriamdrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/pseuds/jessicamiriamdrew)




End file.
